People have come to rely on the ease of disposable containers in serving food, as well as serving food in the cooking containers rather than transferring it to decorative serving containers.
For example, one container that is widely used for both cooking and serving food is the well known aluminum serving tray, often used by caterers and individuals preparing large portions. These trays are generally no more than a thick gauge aluminum with a polished aluminum exterior. They generally come in standard sizes, such as a full tray, generally being about 20 inches by 12 inches, or a half tray, generally being about 10 inches by 12 inches and about 3 inches high. They are also sometimes used with wire stands that are an additional 6 inches high.
As for cooking containers, these are often oven or stove safe containers, many of which are susceptible to staining by certain foods. They meet the utilitarian purpose of enduring the cooking environment and often have no real aesthetic quality.
In this regard, many of the serving trays and cooking containers in use today are not decoratively appealing. Efforts to improve the appearance of serving trays has been limited to merely coloring or printing a decorative pattern on the exterior of the tray or container itself. However, this provides a limited appeal.